I'll wait for you
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: A very tragic scene that I came up with in a dream. Just a scene but I'll write a story if I'm asked to.


A/N: This is just a random scene that I dreamed up while home sick and on medicines. I know this couldn't happen, due to future events, but hey this is fan FICTION! It can happen if I want it to. This is my first piece of Jedi Apprentice fan fiction so don't flame me to bad okay?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this my name would be George and I'd be turning the Jedi Apprentice books into a TV series instead of writing fan fiction for it.  
  
Warnings: LOTS of angst and spoiler (minor) to books #14 - #16 okay?  
  
I'll Wait for you  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Obi-wan crawled through the dark crevices of the collapsed building. He had to find his friend Chip, he just had to.  
"Be careful Padawan!" He heard Qui-Gon call after him. "The ruins of the building are unstable. One misstep could be fatal."  
"Yes Master." He called back, without turning around. Chip needed him, and she needed him right then. As he got deeper the air became staler, the rubble more damp and slippery.  
"Chip!" He coughed. "Chip where are you?"  
"Obi-wan?" Came the small muffled cry. "Obi-wan there's a gas leak, save yourself!"  
"I won't leave you! Where are you?"  
"I'm trapped under some rubble. I'm not hurt, just stuck." Obi-wan looked around wildly, trying to force his breathing to slow. There was no need to breath in more of the gas toxins than necessary, but there were hundred of piles of rubble. How was he going to know which one? Suddenly he caught a flash of silver. On closer investigation he discovered it was hair. Chip's hair.  
"Chip!"  
"Obi-wan you found me!"   
"Sit still Chip I'll have you out in a minute." Struggling and panting he managed to create a space large enough for the small girl to climb out. When she did she leaped into his arms.  
"Obi-wan you saved me!"  
"It's okay Chip. Can you climb out?"  
"I think so."  
"Great. You go first, and I'll be right behind you."  
"Okay." Slowly, unsteadily, she made he way out of the abyss. Behind her Obi-wan could feel the ground begin to tremble. If there were another quake they would be trapped! Thinking quickly he grabbed Chip and climbed almost straight up. He reached the top just as the most violent part of the quake started.  
"Master take her!" He cried, shoving Chip into Qui-Gon's arms. That's when he lost his footing and slid backward. Due to the trembling of the surface of the planet the rubble collapsed and Obi-wan found himself in pitch darkness and pain.  
  
*  
  
"Obi-wan!" Qui-Gon put Chip down and rushed to where he'd last seen his Padawan. Chip just stared in shock at the dusty pile of a prison. Qui-Gon stretched out with the force, feeling for his Padawan. He found him, but only barely. His life force was weak and fading.  
Let go of the pain Obi-wan he thought, pleaded concentrate on healing. Fast as he could he shifted the rubble, digging down. He'd been digging for almost a half an hour when he finally found his Padawan. Obi-wan looked a real mess. There was a long, deep, gash to the side of his head, running from his eye to just behind his ear. There was a long dark bruise on his forehead, just above his eyebrow. His light saber, deactivated, was clutched tightly in his right hand. Not much more of him could be seen, as there was a heavy metal beam across his chest and there were large rocks behind that. His face was contorted in pain and his breathing was shallow.  
"Obi-wan!" Qui-Gon cried out the word with special meaning, rushing carefully to his side. Slowly, painfully, the boy's blue eyes opened. They were filled with intense emotions. Pain, shock, and even a little fear. But there was an emotion there that Qui-Gon had not expected. Acceptance. And something very familiar, linked to a person that he couldn't quiet remember. His eyes were so like, yet unlike, that person's.   
"Obi-wan release the pain, the fear. I'll have you out of there in a moment." The boy turned his head slightly and stared at his master, compassion and sorrow replaced the fear in the young boys eyes.  
"No Master, it is to late for me. I'm sorry." Qui-Gon froze and stared at Obi-wan. Tahl! He looked like Tahl, when he had saved her. "I'm sorry." The boy repeated again.  
"Do not be sorry for that which is beyond your control. Hold on Padawan, I'll have you out of there before long." It was another ten minutes before Qui-Gon had managed to remove all the rubble from off the boy, and then he could see the full extent of the damage. It looked like some of the beam had pierced his right shoulder, and his tunic was soaked in blood. A bruise of the darkest color spread across the extent of his chest, and was visible through his ripped tunic. Qui-Gon knew the color could very easily signify internal bleeding. Both legs had long, thin, heavily bleeding gashes from his knees to his ankles. It also looked like his left leg had been broken just above the knee. With the utter most care Qui-Gon picked up the battered and broken 17-year-old.  
"Lay still Obi-wan."  
"But Master I..."  
"Sh. It's going to be all right."  
"I feel it is to late for me Master."  
"No." The Jedi Knight ran his hand gentle across the side of the boy's sweaty face. "No Padawan it is not your time."   
"We cannot change our destiny Master."  
"But you are just a child." Obi-wan sought his Master's eyes and stared directly into them.  
"I do not fear death Master." Qui-Gon held Obi-wan's head close to his chest. Where had the impatient, headstrong, and insecure boy he'd taken on as his apprentice only 3 years ago gone? And when had the calm, compassionate, young boy on the verge of manhood that he now held so tenderly in his arms replaced him?  
"No," he said again, more firmly this time, "Obi-wan you cannot leave me!"   
"Death is not the end Master. It is a new beginning." Every word seemed to be draining Obi-wan of what little strength he had. Qui-Gon decided it best to just keep his pleading to himself and reserve the boy's strength.  
"I suppose that's one way of looking at it."  
"The best way."  
"Enough of this talk, you'll need you're strength to heal." Obi-wan leaned his head heavily on Qui-Gon's shoulder, gently closing his eyes.  
"I'm...sorry...master."  
"For what Obi-wan?"  
"For...letting...you...down."  
"What?" It wasn't so much a question as an exclamation of shock and surprise.  
"I...failed...you..."  
"No. Never have you been the one to fail me."  
"Even...when...I..."  
"Even when you left the order. As a Jedi you were trained to do what's right, and that's what you were doing. And you came back didn't you? You felt truly sorry for what you'd done."  
"And...Tahl..." Qui-Gon winced but continued.  
"What happened to Tahl was no fault of yours."  
"I...slowed...you...down..."  
"Not largely so, and through no fault of your own. You gladly would have given anything to save Tahl, and I know you would have. You stayed with me through my darkest hour Obi-wan. I could not have asked for a better Padawan, or a better friend." Obi-wan opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see if Qui-Gon meant what he said, and he did, Obi-wan could tell by the way his eyes shone.  
"I'm proud of you Obi-wan. Everyday you make me proud of you, and teach me things. You've given me something I have been craving all my life, someone to teach and care for. You've given me a chance to do some good with my life. You can't leave me now Obi-wan. You have to much good to do in the world to die so you." Obi-wan heaved a content sigh, and a small smile crossed his face as he leaned his head gently back on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
"Where ever you end up I'll be with you Master. And Tahl and I will be waiting for you...when...you..." but he could say no more. The boy's chest rose and fell one more time, and then all was silent. Silent tears fell down Qui-Gon's face as he held his precious Padawan's still form close to him, and tenderly kissed the boy's forehead.  
"Until we meet again, my Padawan."   
  
End A/N: No it's not slashy okay? I guess it could be if you have that kind of mind, but it's not INTENDED to be that way! That is just my dream okay? But anyway hope you didn't hate this or cry too much. Signing off!  
-PTB 


End file.
